


Sojourn

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [193]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Aggrandize. Gibbs takes McGee to task of a sort.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/11/1999 for the word [sojourn](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/11/sojourn).
> 
> sojourn  
> To stay as a temporary resident; to dwell for a time.  
> A temporary stay.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070), [Nefarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312), [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707), [Flout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8139137), [Sesquipedalian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146340), [Inchoate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155795), [Circumlocution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8164709), [Wayworn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173591), [Crepuscular](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8183566), [Doppelganger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8193829), [Chimerical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8204378), [Animadversion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8235251), [Pusillanimous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8242283), and [Aggrandize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8265214).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Sojourn

The rest of the admiral’s day was rather boring, so they returned to the hotel he was sojourning at. He’d opted for a hotel rather than staying at home and possibly endangering his family while they figured out who was behind the threats. Gibbs left Tony and Sabrina to guard the admiral, while he took McGee back to NCIS. 

“What were you thinking, McGee?” Gibbs growled as they entered the bullpen. He’d been steaming the whole ride to NCIS and had worked up quite the fury. 

“There was a shadow moving along the wall. I thought someone was trying a sneak attack on the vehicle.” McGee tried to explain.

“Next time make sure before you shoot.” Gibbs snarled.

“I didn’t want to leave my position. It might have been a trap to get me to leave the car open for sabotage.” McGee continued trying to explain, though he was inwardly shaking in the face of Gibbs' wrath.

“So you let them move closer.” Gibbs glared at McGee like he was the biggest idiot in the world.

“Yes, boss.” McGee responded quietly, knowing there was no point in arguing how stupid his mistake was anymore. Honestly, he was beginning to feel like an idiot.

“You’re benched for now. Start digging through computer records for more information on these threats.” Gibbs ordered, leaving no room for argument.

“But boss.” McGee protested.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, as his eyes attempted to pierce McGee with daggers.

“Yes, boss.” McGee subsided, even more depressed now. 

Gibbs left McGee at the office while he returned home to his basement. He wished he expected to hear DiNozzo entering his house and sitting on the steps telling him about the case. He knew though that Sabrina was too inexperienced to be left in charge of guarding the admiral by herself. That would just be asking for trouble, so there was no chance that Tony would be darkening his doorstep tonight.

So instead of sleeping, he would work on his boat until he fell asleep under it for the night. Then he’d go and relieve Tony and Sabrina, so they could get a few hours of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Berate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8291134) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
